


Baby Talk.

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Misty and Brock get paired in Child Development class and have to take care of a fake baby together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk.

Misty growled as she held the stupid plastic bracelet to the chest of the fake baby. The incessant crying didn't stop even after the ding that came from the chest. "Brock!!!" The phone cradled in between her ear and her shoulder shook. 

"Misty- you gotta be more gentle. I just got permission from my mom- I'll be right over." Brock's now cracking voice came through the speaker. -Puberty had not been kind to either of them, being stuck in Child Development together was even more awkward. 

"I am being gentle!!" Misty said as she pulled down the pants of the fake baby- tossing away the diaper and pretended to clean it before putting on a "clean" one. The baby cried harder. Misty had to walk away- phone in hand, the bracelet vibrating against her wrist, harder the further she wandered from the baby. "I'm going to kill it Brock." She grumbled as the baby practically screamed. 

"Dammit Misty would you shut that thing up?! I'm on the phone with Tracey!" Daisy- Misty's oldest sister said, stomping past her with a phone in one hand and a bag of chips in the other.

"I'm trying!" She grabbed the bag from Daisy, 

"Try harder." Daisy huffed, the baby cried louder and she groaned- shoving Misty back into the living room. "Shut it up!! Shut it up!" 

Misty grabbed one of the fake bottles and shoved it into the mouth- effectively keeping the baby quiet, and finally- once the bracelet ringed Misty was finally able to relax and Daisy sighed. "Thank Arceus!" Both of them sighed, laughing in unison as Daisy took the bag and headed back upstairs. _"So- I was thinking about prom dresses- how do you feel about red?"_

Misty rolled her eyes as Daisy's door shut. And the knock had her literally flying over the couch. She pulled Brock in, "Take it! Help me!" 

"No problem!" Brock's face contorted at the crack, Misty laughed as he set down his bags and picked up the fake baby and held the bottle to it's mouth. Brock's bracelet dinged and he pulled the bottle away. 

Misty flopped back onto the couch as Brock began fake burping the damn thing, she watched him as the baby began snoring. "You're really good at this." She whispered as Brock turned to her. 

"Well, real or not, it's a baby- and growing up with younger brothers and sisters can do that!" He laughed quietly- careful not to wake the robot. 

Misty smiled, her chin in her palm as she watched him, thankful for the quiet. 

Then, chaos ensued. The baby let out a shrill cry and Brock jumped, and before she knew it, she herself was crying- sliding off the couch and onto the floor. 

She threw a fit while Brock desperately tried to calm down the robot baby. "That's it! I have had it!" Misty pulled herself together and ran outside, grabbed a sledgehammer and came back, Brock gasped and pulled the baby into the air away from her. "Misty! Think about what you're doing!! This is a thousand dollars! If you wreck it- we'll be stuck paying for it until we graduate!" He pleaded. 

She stood there, sledgehammer in hand, debating before she sat down on the couch, dropping the hammer onto the floor and watched as Brock rocked the baby back to sleep. "You're gonna be a great dad." She sighed, flopping back all the way against the pillows. 

"Oh come on- a real baby is more of a challenge. Either way, I'm sure you'll be just as good." Brock said, cracking all the way through. "We'll just have to play it by ear."

Misty laughed, before sitting up, "Wait- are you asking me out?!" Brock's face dropped. Blushing hard as he nodded. "IN A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Misty instantly regretted raising her voice as the baby cried. 

Her hands shook as Brock tried to get it to stop. "Fine- when this week is done, you're taking me to the movies- and just shuT THAT BABY UP!!" Brock nodded, laughing as he shook it, managing to calm it down. 

Misty stuck her middle finger up at him as she laid back down. "I'm out- nap time is now!"


End file.
